Ice box: The tale of two broken hearts
by Vikkistar95
Summary: When a girl hurts him how will he take it out on his new girlfriend. RobxStar oneshot


**It's me again this is my first oneshot so by nice. I do not use any names, but you will figure it out just fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the song ice box**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Stop! I can't take it anymore!" the redhead ran out of the room crying.

"I didn't do anything, why would you think that?" she cried from down the hall.

"What the hell do you mean you did nothing? I saw you talking to that guy at the mall!" he screamed, as he through things around his room and pulled at his spiky, jet black hair.

"I am not like her… I love you! I would never try to hurt you!"

_Fussn' and fightin', we back at it again_

_I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand_

"I know but last time when I saw _her_ like that, she left. I just don't want to loose you that way too.

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

She ran down the stairs sobbing her eyes out. Two pairs of arms grabbed her gently and brought her to a couch. The two boys tried to soothe her. They knew what their friend went through and how he took it out on her.

_Good with ma, good with pa, good with all my boys_

_I should try, the truth is I wanna let you in, but no_

_Damn these memories, and it's crazy _

_You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

He ran down the stairs to find her being comforted by his videogame obsessed friend and his dark skin, muscular friend. He grabbed her away into a gentle hug.

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin' _

_And really still hope you want me the way I want you_

She glanced at him and pulled away. He put his hand under her chin, and moved her head slowly until they were face to face, He gave he a look that said 'sorry' and she wrapped her arms around him.

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be _

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be _

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

But secretly he still thought that she would hurt him.

_Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go_

"What exactly happened?" she questioned the masked boy.

_I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more_

_I got memories, this is crazy_

_She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

"She made friends with a boy in the mall. They started talking more and more. Until one day she left with him and didn't come back. I later found out that she had been dating him secretly for 2 months." He explained

_I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it_

_'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it_

The redhead stared in disbelief. "I had no idea it was that bad with her. But it hurts me when you accuse me falsely. I hope you know that I won't hurt you."

_And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry_

_Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same_

_Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be _

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

"I am so sorry. Please don't leave. Help me get better." He asked quietly.

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world _

_Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl _

_I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world _

_Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl _

"I will always be here to help you every time you need it." She said reassuringly.

"That's why I love you so much" the boy told her. AS he pulled her into a kind, loving, sweet kiss.

_Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'_

_And I really hope you still want me the way I want you_

_I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'_

_It's no excuse, no excuse_

_But I got this_

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be _

_I got this icebox where my heart used to be _

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold_

But secretly in the back of his mind he still wondered if she would hurt him…

Like _she_ did.

Like _Raven_ did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked my first oneshot. No flames, constructive criticism wanted

Lov Yas,

Vikkistar95


End file.
